Gae awakes
by missdictionary
Summary: This is actually from the Heroes of Olympus series .MANY SPOILERS do not read unless you have finished "The house of hades" and all books leading up to it .Also thought you might want to know that the chapters will get longer this was more of an intro .It will sound as if all hope is lost but just you wait . This is the story of how Gaea rises as well as an unsuspected hero .
1. Leo I

Leo lie there helpless , as Octavian's blood spilled over the stone altar . Glimpses of the past flashed through Leo's mind as the earth mother sluggishly rose from the earth . She was still dressed in the same earthbound robes but now her eyes had lifted out of their sleepy coma . Her eyes were now fully open . They radiated power and breath taking hate .

Leo thought about the first time he had came to camp half blood about the grand cannon , the evil expresso drinks . He pondered that day when Festus crashed , about how frightened and upset he was . Now all of that struggle seemed worthless . He thought about bunker 9 and all the hours he had spent there . About how he had not been able to help his friends when they most need him.

Most of all he thought about Ogigia . With the last sliver of strength left in hime he reached out with his good arm and tapped on the ground , "I love you" . Then the the world fell into darkness .


	2. Calypso II

That morning started off like any other for Calypso . First she got up got ready for the day ate a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs prepared by the invisible servants then went to water her garden . While she was watering her plants she realized that there were dark clouds coming in . Odd she thought to herself .

She then went inside since it didn't appear that she would have to water her plants today . Rain in Ogigia she kept thinking as she gazed into the clouds from the safe haven of her cave .

Later that night as she lie in bed peacefully sleeping oblivious to the world around her cave echoed with the sound of thunder . She jolted up right . 7 more times the earth shuddered of the thunder mercilessly raining down upon her paradise . The next morning everything was just as it had been before those baffling clouds . Or so Calypso thought .

She went to check on her garden when she saw something washed up on the shore . She ran over to see what it was hoping with all her heart it was Leo . She she checked his pulse still beating . "Thank the gods" . She then rolled him onto his back . She felt betrayed , alone angry and heart broken all at the same time . It was NOT Leo it was that Percy character who had broken her heart so long ago . She saw something else lying on the ground next to percy it was a tiny beached goldfish .

Then she saw the rest of them . Oh great ! She thought to herself She found a girl lying on the sand surrounded by shining gems and glittering gold . As Calypso bent down to grasp one of the gems she heard a gruff voice from behind . "No! Don't touch them ." She turned to see a slender boy clothed in jeans and a black hoodie . Around the boys waist a black dagger hung from his belt . "What are you going to do about it she asked?" 'No you don't understand the gems are cursed!" The boy replied with urgency in his voice . After pondering her decision Calypso decided to trust this somewhat creepy teenager .

The boy ,who introduced himself as Nico ,and Calypso ventured off to find anyone else who had magically appeared . They found a girl lying on the ground she had blond hair and kept murmuring something about Percy . This must be Annabeth Calypso thought to herself . She remembered Percy taking about her when he first came to visit Ogigia .

Next they saw a tree that had been stripped of all life in a zig zag pattern . It must have been struck by lightning . At the bottom of the tree leaned against the wide trunk was a boy with blond hair . He looked pretty beaten up .

Next Nico and Calypso found a stunningly beautiful girl . She was dressed in a green flowing dress that was complimented by the crashing waves on the shore . She looked naturally beautiful not at all like she had spent hours on her makeup . Her hair was in ravishing curls . You could almost believe that she woke up looking like this .

Then she saw him . Lying motionless in a ring of fire was Leo . Calypso was sure her heart had skipped a beat . She quickly jolted back to reality She ran to her cave as fast as her legs would take her . She quickly grabbed a bag of ambrosia cubes and a bucket . Then hightailed it back to the ring of fire. She would run to the ocean fill the bucket then extinguish some of the flames she repeated this until all of the fames had diminished . Calypso placed a cube of ambrosia inside Leo's mouth . Leo grunted then slowly fluttered his eyes open .


End file.
